Teen Wolf (my way)
by sterekynn01
Summary: This story does not contain any characters from TEEN WOLF. This story was just inspired by TEEN WOLF. I made a story that just happens to have werewolves and other creatures in it. Hope you enjoy!


**A/N: Heads up, this is my first fanfic so my writing might be horrible. Before you start reading, please understand that this story was inspired by TEEN WOLF on MTV. Although I have not used any characters and other property of TEEN WOLF, I do not own anything of TEEN WOLF. I only own my story, not the information behind it. Hope you enjoy my version of TEEN WOLF!**

* * *

I awoke to a strange growling sound. I looked over to my window, only to find a huge hairy beast looking at me with glowing red eyes. The shape of the beast looked like an oversized dog; it was the size of a wolf. I knew that I should've been terrified, but for some reason, I wasn't. Maybe that fact that unnatural things always seems to intrude on my life was why I wasn't scared. Maybe it was the fact that I'm _not_ normal.

The wolf seemed different from its nature. Seemed more… _human_. My knowledge of mythology led me to think of why this wolf seemed more human than wolf. There was one creature that struck my mind- a werewolf. I wasn't sure if it could understand me, but I still called out, "Are you a werewolf?" to the wolf. As if the wolf understood me, it shook its head in a "yes" motion.

I looked into the eyes of the werewolf. I recognized something within them. I tried to remember what exactly I recognized. It was the emotion, the emotion in its eyes that caused me to remember. _Those are his eyes. Those eyes full of emotion, they're his. Josh was the werewolf by the window._

"Josh?" I asked hesitantly. Once again, the wolf shook its head in a "yes" motion. Knowing that it was Josh, I went over to the window and opened it. I stepped back to let him through. I closed the window then looked at the night sky. When I back to face Josh, he had shifted back to a human. I quickly turned away from Josh, as he was without any clothes on. "Ummm," I tried to find the words to say, "Closet. Right side. Shorts."

"Oh, r-right. Thanks." Josh stammered and walked over to the closet. He put on a pair of basketball shorts (the majority of my closet was athletic and boys' clothes, even though I'm a girl) and walked out of the closet. We both sat down on my bed and started talking.

"So… you're a werewolf?" I asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, how'd you know it was me?" He questioned.

"I recognized something in your eyes." I answered. I waited a bit before I asked, "Are there others in your pack?"

"Yes. Some are actually people _you_ know quite well," he responded.

"Who?" I asked with a tense voice.

"There's Chad, Jacob, the other Devin, Virone, Amani, and me." He replied.

I was practically mind-blown. Four out of the six guys I happened to have a crush on, or I used to. I was lost for words. All of my crushes throughout the school year (Josh, Chad, Jacob and Devin) were werewolves. Josh, seeing my state of shock, said, "I did say that some are actually people you know quite well."

"You did say that didn't you. Wait, how did you know that?!" I exclaimed.

"Remember, I'm a werewolf. I can sense your feelings." He stated.

"Where are the others now?" I asked calmly.

"The others are at the cemetery across the highway." He said.

"I'm guessing the reason you came here was to give me the bite?" I asked.

"Yes. How much do you know about werewolves?" He laughed.

"A lot actually. I also know a lot about other mythologies too." I replied.

Josh had then asked me whether I wanted the bite or not. I told him yes, no matter the outcome (there is a chance that the bite will kill you instead of turn you), but the bite shouldn't take place at my house. We snuck out of the house to avoid waking my parents and walked to the cemetery where the others were.

"Hey, you actually brought her here!" Virone said to Josh.

"Hey Devynn!" Devin shouted.

"Hey guys." I said to all of them. I have to admit, it's going to be a little weird being the only girl in the pack if I get turned, but most of the school year I hung around with guys, so I think I can get over it. Josh explained to the others why he couldn't bite me at my house and said how it was a better idea if it happened here anyway.

"Are you ready?" Josh asked me.

I shook my head yes and Josh told me to lift my shirt up so my stomach was showing. I watched Josh shift to his wolf form and watched his eyes turn bright red that only an alpha's can. He bared his sharp teeth and then bit my stomach. The pain was sharp, like being stabbed in the stomach. I quickly convinced myself with "mind over matter" and the pain became tolerable. All the guys were surprised how I pushed pass the pain so quickly. I only told them that they should start getting used to my strength, like I had told them during school.

We were going to stay at the cemetery until we found out whether or not the bite would take. I told the guys I was going to fall asleep. They agreed that they should to. We _did_ keep our distance as we settled on the ground. I could hear the guys wishing me good luck with hoping the bite will take before everything was quiet. I kept thinking to myself, _See you tomorrow. I'm sure of it. The bite will take. It has to. I will be a werewolf like you. I will be changed by the morning. See you guys soon._ And that was the last thing that was thought or a said through the dreamless night.

* * *

**Hey people! Once again, sorry if my writing sucks (I was never good at grammar in school). I hope you enjoyed the story. I was planning on writing this with chapters. If you have any suggestions to improve my writing skills, please feel free to comment or review. **


End file.
